


What He Meant to Her

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey looks over Finn's comatose body, and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Meant to Her

Rey had never really had the chance to hold hands with someone, or anything really, the mere contact, the first time Finn took her hand while they were running, took her by surprise, and she didn’t know how to feel about it, even by the time she offered her hand to him instead.

Everything had happened so fast after that, and Rey hadn’t had a second to think on whether or not the fact she liked the feeling of Finn’s hand on hers meant something, or if it had just been a way for them to run, a mutual comfort while they were in danger.

And now that Finn was in a coma, Rey held his hand, which felt so much colder than in Jakku, the fact he wasn’t awake left her feeling cold, too. Because how could Finn – warm, amazing Finn – not be there with her completely?

He had been the only one to ever come back for her.

Rey would leave to search for Luke Skywalker in a couple days now, everything was being prepared for her to go, and she spent most of her free time, when she wasn’t making sure there wasn’t nothing else wrong with the Falcon, when she wasn’t hearing stories from 3PO or Artoo, with Finn, hoping he’d wake up before she left.

Hoping he would know she wasn’t leaving him behind, that she wanted to come back for him, and this wouldn’t be a definite goodbye.

But he didn’t wake up, and she still didn’t completely know what he meant to her, in what way he meant anything to her, but she knew they were friends.

So she kept holding his hand.


End file.
